malachai_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Brandon North
Brandon Christopher North (ᛒᚱᚨᚾᛞᛟᚾ᛫ᚾᛟᚱᚦ) is one of the main characters from OreoBerryBlanton's Malachai franchise. He was thought to be a Warlock, but revealed by daughter, he is a warlock-werewolf hybrid, and the leader of the North coven. When Kai first met Brandon to get his blessing to marry his daughter, Brandon first denied him. When Katherine begged Brandon to change his mind. With the birth of his first grandchild, his granddaughter Lizzie Brandon has gained a protective personality towards her. Following the kidnapping of his youngest granddaughter, Brandon had grown a darker streak pushing the ones he loved away from him telling them that he'd only open up if he had his granddaughter in his arms once more. Brandon is a member of the North Family and the leader of the North Coven. Early History Brandon Christopher North was born in Portland, Ohio to an unnamed warlock father, and 5 other siblings. As the oldest of all five, Brandon was a late "bloomer" in getting his magic. When it was revealed, Brandon had killed a human with his magic thus activating his wolf curse. Throughout The Book Series Malachai Brandon is first mentioned in Malachai. He is first inspecting something as Katherine walks in. They talk for a few and Katherine reminds Brandon that Kai wants to meet him. Katherine brings Kai in and the two shake hands. Katherine then tells Brandon the she and Kai are engaged which makes Brandon suspicious leading Brandon to question Kai. He asks him various questions and then Kai and Katherine bring up their daughter Lizzie. Brandon is not happy with Kai and tells him to leave. Katherine tells Brandon Kai's story. Brandon then tells her that he will make his final decision but wants to see Kai's daughter. Katherine brings Elizabeth to Brandon and it looks like Elizabeth was afraid to meet him. Katherine lets Brandon hold Elizabeth and he tells Kai that she is absolutely beautiful. He then tells Kai that for some reason he feels the need to protect her. Kai and Katherine are getting ready for the wedding. As Brandon and Katherine walk in the door Elizabeth runs to Brandon and he kisses her. Katherine asked Kai if Elizabeth wasn't going and if she was going to stay home with the babysitter. Brandon says he happened to place a protection spell over Elizabeth. Elizabeth then giggles. Kai and Katherine are finally married. That same night Brandon tucks Elizabeth in. Elizabeth then asks Brandon why she gets bad dreams and he tells her "we all get them". Then he kisses her goodnight. Malachai: Sins of his Past Isabella Marie Parker Isabella Marie Parker: Vengeance Isabella Marie Parker: Savior Personality Brandon was originally an overprotective person. He was overprotective of Katherine as he believed all men weren't worthy of his daughter. When he met Kai he denied his approval for Katherine's marriage. When Bella was kidnapped he pushed those he loved away from him, until he got what he wanted. Powers and Abilities |-|Warlock= Brandon was regarded to be the most powerful witch of all time. His daughter noted that he possessed knowledge of magic that nobody could possibly imagine. He was shown to be incredibly gifted in magic seeing how he incapacitated Kai with ease. He also has knowledge of every spell, ritual , loophole and curse ever made. Brandon's mental abilities far surpass any Vampire, including the Original Vampires. He can make illusions that are so real that he convinced Kai that he was dying. He also can inflict pain upon others as when he made Kaiaphas think he was suffocating. His compulsion far surpasses any other Vampire and this is demonstrated when he compels a mass of people at once without eye contact. Aside from these abilities, Brandon demonstrated Super Strength on par with those of The Five and was completely indestructible. Brandon is described as a cypher who is able to foresee the future. Katherine states that Brandon is an expert in patterns, trends and cycles. However, his abilities are not absolute. Over time, the visions become more clear, and are vague in the beginning. His abilities as a clairvoyant are however, still very powerful as he was able to see a thousand outcomes to him meeting with Grayson Parker, also being able to somewhat incapacitate him with a choking spell, in spite of the fact that Grayson is an extremely powerful witch. |-|Werewolf= Brandon's physical strength is seemingly unusually strong. He is stronger than some non-original vampires and has shown to be able to fight vampires of greater age as well, consistently defying normal expectation of such outcomes. Brandon is currently the strongest Witch-Werewolf hybrid in the world. Brandon continues to show great skill in physical combat, such as fighting multiple vampires at once and defeating all of them, seemingly one by one. He even moved fast enough that some of them couldn't even counter his attacks and could remove their hearts in the blink of an eye. Recently, Brandon demonstrated yet another unusual level of his powers by transforming into his wolf form within seconds, something that takes werewolves hours to complete. While in his werewolf form he was able to completely dismember them in seconds. * Super Strength: Brandon possess supernatural strength that makes him far stronger than immortals, Supernatural Hunters and humans. * Super Speed: Brandon is much faster than immortals, supernatural hunters and humans. He possess this ability both in and out of transformation with an animalistic quickness. * Super Agility: Brandon possess superhuman agility. Either in wolf or even in human form, he has demonstrated that he can move, jump very high, climb, flip, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. He can also jump down from incredible heights with almost gravity-defying grace. * Super Durability: Brandon can take far more trauma than humans without nearly as much discomfort or injury, however, not as much as vampires. He can also exert himself for longer periods without tiring. * Healing Factor: Brandon possess superhuman regenerative abilities, meaning that if he is physically injured, his body will heal rapidly. Like vampires, he can heal from the most grievous of injuries, even in human form, albeit more slowly in comparison to vampires. However, unlike vampires, when a his neck is broken, he stays dead. * Super Senses: Brandon has the extremely keen and heightened senses of smell, sight, taste, hearing and touch inherent in all canines. Because he is supernatural and has powers that exceeds his wolf counterparts, he can hear, see, and smell better than that of regular canines. * Lycanthrope Enhancement: Brandon is able to make his eyes glow when angry or threatened, but only for a short amount of time. When he is furious or forced to defend himself, his anger increases all his power and abilities for a short period of time, which allows him to access some of the power of his wolf form to give him an edge. * Shapeshifting/Transformation Control: During a full moon, Brandon will unwillingly transform from his human form and into his wolf form. However, if a female werewolf is pregnant, they will not turn for nine months as the transformation would kill the baby. * Full Moon: Brandon's strength, speed, agility, and all his powers are enhanced to his peak during a full moon. * Immunity to Silver: Brandon is immune to magic bonded to silver. Weapons made of silver might wound him, but the wound still heals at supernatural rates and will not be fatal to him. * Advanced Werewolf Bite: Brandon possess a bite that is deadly enough to even kill a vampire. Weaknesses |-|Warlock= Brandon is susceptible to the forces of witchcraft. Like all creatures, Brandon can be undone by powerful magic, however, according to Kai, it would require power equivalent to Brandon's (or greater) to defeat him. |-|Werewolf= Brandon has the typical weaknesses of an original werewolf. Relationships Katherine North Katherine is Brandon's only child and daughter. He loves her unconditionally and till this day, he will kill anyone that breaks his little girl's heart. While growing up, Brandon helped Katherine control her anger (due to her being untriggered). When it came to boys Brandon needed to restrain himself from hurting them, as he strongly believed that no boy was good enough for his daughter. However, when he meets Kai, his daughter convinces him that he is what she wants and that she wants to have a family with him. Since then, Brandon hasn't had to worry about anyone hurting his daughter. Isabella Parker Isabella is Brandon's maternal granddaughter. He loves his granddaughter dearly. When he found out that Bella was a hybrid like him, he vowed to always keep her safe, and when she gets older that he would be there to help her through her first transition. Before she was born, he was extremely obsessed with her. Malachai Parker Kai is Brandon's son in-law. At first Kai was initially afraid of Brandon and originally Brandon did not approve Kai's love for his daughter Katherine. Since their wedding, Brandon has welcomed Kai into his family with open arms and even treated him like the son he never had. They genuinely care for one another and have each other's backs. Name * The name Brandon is an English baby name. In English the meaning of the name Brandon is: 'hill covered with broom'https://www.sheknows.com/baby-names/name/brandon/ * The name Christopher is an English baby name. In English the meaning of the name Christopher is: He who holds Christ in his heart.https://www.sheknows.com/baby-names/name/christopher/ * The surname North is an English surname meaning "one who lives in the North."https://surnames.behindthename.com/name/north References